Inside the fence
by Purregrina
Summary: Året är 1939. En kritisk tid då både Tyskland och Ryssland invaderar Polen. Det blir en kamp om frihet och självständighet i hopp om att någon ska räcka en hjälpande hand.
1. Kommer du bli ett med moderlandet, ja?

_Varför? _

_Igår var jag ett fritt land._

_Vad hände med det?_

Min kind ömmade där den vilade mot den sträva färgglada mattan och näsan var igentäppt av torkat blod. Det var tyst. En avlägsen klocka hördes men i övrigt gick det inte att urskilja några andra ljud. Jag var inte säker på att jag kände av mina revben längre. Själva ansträngningen att andas eller svälja var besvärlig men det gick. Väldigt långsamt lät jag handen gå över mattan samtidigt som mitt ena ben rörde sig smått. Benen och armarna fungerade, tack och lov. Prövande hävde jag mig några centimeter från mattan innan jag försiktigt öppnade ögonen.  
Ett par kalla blåa ögon mötte min blick, de var i samma färg som det ariska idealet. Med en flämtning flyttade jag mig bakåt, millimeter för millimeter. Det högg till i mellangärdet men jag vågade inte yttra mig.  
"Är du hungrig?" frågade ägaren till ögonen.  
Frågan ställdes av en man med blont bakåtslickat hår och han hade placerat sig på en grön fåtölj, min fåtölj närmare bestämt. Tonen var korthuggen men inte helt utan värme. Var det någon baktanke med själva frågan? Min blick gick mot märket på den mörkgröna uniformen, symbolen för den nye ledaren över Tyskland.  
Sedan lade jag märke till revolvern som vilade i soldatens hand. Ett svart blänkande vapen som kunde avsluta människors liv med ett simpelt tryck med pekfingret. Mannen var lika van vid den som en bonde sår sin säd. Det syntes på det säkra greppet. Jag skakade på huvudet varpå mannen reste sig.  
"Bra."  
Pistolen lades på bordet men mer hann jag inte notera innan den tunga stöveln träffade mig i magen. Ett djurlikt gnyende lämnade mina läppar. Själva lätet påminde om skällande rävar. Jag kröp ihop i fosterställning och höll armarna kring magen för skydd mot eventuella sparkar. Andetagen var ansträngda.  
"Erkänner du dig besegrad?"  
Inte det där igen, nej, det var otänkbart. Någon skulle väl komma, det gällde bara att vinna tid. Storbritannien eller Frankrike, de hade lovat mig att komma med hjälp. Min blick var fokuserad på den andres ansikte som var spänt av koncentration.  
"De kommer, de kommer sparka skiten ur dig."  
Varför darrade och väste min röst på det här sättet? Var jag inte starkare än såhär? Mannen såg bister ut när han grep tag om min krage och drog upp mig på fötter. Jag försökte klösa honom men det fungerade inte. Istället ledde han mig till ett fönster och öppnade det. Luften var tjock av krutmoln, blod och skrik. Synen var inte sällsynt, det här hade jag sett förut men motståndet var förödande. Tyskarna vällde in utan större problem medan folket avrättades. Nya kroppar täckte de som redan låg på marken. Mina läppar darrade och händerna knöts ihop.  
"Tyskland har inte blomstrat såhär mycket på länge. Hur skulle ditt folk kunna stå emot vår återvunna styrka?"  
Rösten var låg, len och hördes tätt intill mitt öra. Jag kunde känna värmen från andedräkten. Min första reaktion var att vända mig mot honom. Den andra handlingen var helt enkelt en skallning. Jag övervägde att knäa honom också men beslöt mig för att ta chansen. Om jag bara kunde hämta hjälp, ta mig ut, då skulle det lösa sig. Mina ben fungerade automatiskt och jag tog mig förbi vardagsrumsbordet ut till hallen innan ett skott avfyrades bakom mig. Smällen var skarp och jag föll ihop.  
Dörren framför mig öppnades av en lång man som bar en beigefärgad rock med en stjärnsymbol över bröstkorgen. Håret hade ungefär samma färg som rocken medan ögonen var djupblåa. Det sedvanliga leendet blev bredare då våra blickar möttes. Han, skulle han hjälpa mig? Det lät otänkbart. Hur många gånger hade vi inte varit i krig med varandra?  
"Hj...hjälp mig. Snälla." sa jag och lät min darrande hand röra vid den bruna stöveln.  
Ögonen sved och läpparna kändes salta. Gud vad patetiskt att han var tvungen att se mig såhär. Stöveln rörde sig bakåt innan den naglade fast min hand mot golvet. Ljudet jag åstadkom verkade driva den andre vidare och trycket blev hårdare.  
"Kamrat Polen, kommer du bli ett med moderlandet, ja?"  
"I helvete heller!"  
"Ah."  
Stöveln togs bort och mannen ställde sig på huk. En behandskad hand rörde vid mitt ansikte men jag ryggade tillbaka varpå handen drog mitt hår bakåt så att våra ögon möttes igen.  
"Du kommer bli _min_ igen, kamrat Polen."  
"Ryssland, se till att han lugnar ner sig."  
Tysklands röst var nära och när jag tittade åt sidan ur ögonvrån stod blondinen precis vid dörrkarmen som avgränsade till vardagsrummet. Vad innebar det här? Varför lät han Ryssland hållas? Var de inte fiender? Var de allierade nu? Nej, om så var fallet skulle Frankrike och Storbritannien få enorma problem. Deras hjälp skulle kanske inte gå igenom trupperna.  
"Ja, Tyskland. **Stygga** pojkar ska bli **straffade**, ja?"  
Kommentaren fick mig att vända uppmärksamheten mot den andre. I samma stund kände snarare än såg jag hur Ryssland grävde i såret som uppkom i min skuldra. Jag flämtade efter andan och försökte kväva mina egna skrik genom att bita hårt i underläppen. När jag frenetiskt försökte vifta undan honom trycktes den bloddränkta handen mot mitt ansikte.  
"Ska vi ge oss, kamrat Polen? Eller vill du leka lite till?"  
Handen togs bort men allt jag gjorde var att ge ifrån mig skälvande snyftningar.

Fönstret i vardagsrummet var fortfarande öppet när vi gick in dit igen. Jag kände mig fortfarande skakig och det var svårt att röra fingrarna ordentligt. Mina ben kändes svaga men jag kämpade för att inte falla ihop. Det nöjet skulle jag inte ge dem. Nej, jag kunde inte ge upp. Vad Ryssland än utsatte mig för kunde jag säkert hålla ut.  
"Ah, nostalgiskt, kamrat Polen, kommer du ihåg senast vi hade det såhär?"  
Jag såg på honom och märkte att mannen riktigt lyste upp. Väggarna, möbleringen och bokhyllan tycktes vara av stort intresse. Han såg sig omkring i vardagsrummet som om han övervägde ett husköp, vilket i och för sig tycktes stämma. Tydligen verkade han inte riktigt bry sig om bristen på svar på frågan då han fortsatte prata medan blicken gick mot det öppna fönstret.  
"Ja, även skriken är detsamma."  
Tyskland gick mot köket men stannade halvvägs för att sedan vända sig om. Ansiktsuttrycket var stelt och avslöjade inte mycket av vad han egentligen tänkte. Eller rättare sagt, det avslöjade ingenting.  
"Har du ätit?"  
"Nej."  
Blondinen iakttog oss, nickade och gick sedan in till köket. Vid nämnandet av mat insåg jag hur hungrig jag egentligen var. Tidigare hade kroppen varit upptagen med att berätta för mig hur stor skada alla sparkar och slag hade gjort.  
Ryssland grep tag om kragen på min skjorta medan leendet tycktes bli bredare.  
"Kamrat Polen, tänk att ett litet land som du alltid är i vägen."  
"Är det hämnd?" slängde jag ur mig.  
Rösten var alldeles för darrig för att tas på allvar.  
"Hämnd är ett fult ord, kamrat Polen."  
"Vad är det du vill? Du, du kommer till mitt hus, du trampar på mig och..."  
Längre hann jag inte innan den andre avbröt mig.  
"Ja, jag hade glömt hur envis du var, kamrat Polen."  
"Jag är så självständig nu! Mitt folk kommer aldrig ge upp."  
Jag började streta emot det hårda greppet men Rysslands ena knä kördes in i min mage med en sådan kraft att jag sjönk ihop och drog efter andan. Mina händer höll krampaktigt tag om den andres bröstkorg medan min blick inte fokuserade ordentligt.  
"Du är för högljudd min vän."  
Tonen var lättsam och jag lade märke till att mannen grävde fram något ur rockens innerficka.  
"Vi kan inte låta hundar gå lösa, ja?"  
Ett hundhalsband av läder placerades runt min hals. Sedan släppte han taget och den här gången vek sig benen under mig.  
"Jag är så inte en hund." väste jag fram.  
"Håå? Men kopplet passar dig väl, kamrat Polen."  
Mannen såg på mig för att sedan gå mot fönstret vilket gjorde att jag tvingades upp på fötter igen och följa efter. Det var ren viljestyrka att jag ens tog mig upp. Inte nog med att Tyskland hade mörbultat min kropp, nu förnedrade Ryssland mig på värsta tänkbara sätt.  
"Jag kommer så inte bli en del av dig."  
Det kom inget svar, istället drog mannen hårt i kopplet så att det stramades åt kring halsen. Därefter sparkade han mot mitt knäveck så att jag ännu en gång föll ihop. Mina fingrar gick automatiskt mot hundhalsbandet samtidigt som Ryssland tryckte ner mitt huvud med ena handen. Kroppen skakade.  
"Varför, kamrat Polen? Hör du skriken, ja? Det är **ditt** folk som skriker, inte mitt, inte kamrat Tysklands, utan ditt."  
"Vi...vi...är, ah, själv...ständ...iga."  
"Åh? Vet du vad kamrat Tyskland tänker göra med **ditt** folk, ja?"  
"Gah, nn."  
"Åhh, jag tror att han kommer göra ett bra jobb. Lika bra som det du gjorde mot _mitt_ folk, ja."  
Ögonen såg helt kalla ut och det lugna leendet fanns inte där. Det här var illa, nej, det var en katastrof.


	2. Ger du order i mitt hus?

"Åh, kamrat Polen, din mat börjat kallna."  
Den välbekanta, lena rösten fick mig att blinka till och öppna ögonen. Det första jag lade märke till var Rysslands ansikte som var lite väl nära för att vara behagligt, jag kunde känna munnens värme smeka mitt ansikte. Sedan lade jag märke till att mitt huvud vilade i dennes knä. Varför? Jag öppnade munnen men kunde inte få ur mig ett enda ord.  
"Det räcker, jag kan hantera det här."  
Kommentaren fick mannen att vända blicken mot blondinen som tydligen satt mitt emot. Trots den hårda tonen avvek inte leendet från mannens ansikte.  
"Ah, jag skulle ändå gå. Jag har lite ärenden."  
Med detta sagt lyfte han varsamt mitt huvud för att kunna resa på sig. Därefter lät han det falla mjukt till soffdynan.  
"Det var roligt att leka, kamrat Polen, men jag måste gå. God kväll."  
Mycket försiktigt satte jag mig upp medan Ryssland banade väg mot hallen utan att ens se åt Tysklands håll. Dock stannade han på tröskeln och vände sig om.  
"Du låter väl kamrat Polen gå ut ibland, ja? Skogspromenader om hösten är underbara."  
De mätte varandra med blickarna innan Tyskland slutligen nickade smått, han såg dock mycket skeptisk ut till det underliga rådet. Antagligen försökte han avgöra vad det hela innebar. Var det ett hot av något slag? När det gällde Ryssland kunde man inte vara riktigt säker.  
"Jag ska tänka på saken."  
"Bra, bra, kamrat Tyskland. På återseende."  
Sedan försvann han utom synhåll och efteråt hördes ytterdörren som öppnades för att sedan stängas igen.  
"Ät."  
Jag såg på den andre som betraktade mig med sina skarpa ögon. Det var inte ett vänligt förslag, det var en order från en högt rankad militär. Jag betraktade tallriken som låg prydligt placerat på bordet med en sked bredvid. I mitten av tallriken låg gröt som badade i ett hav av mjölk. Ett stänk av kanel var synligt på toppen av grötberget.  
"Ger du order i mitt hus? Det är så inte shysst."  
"Ät eller svält, det är dina alternativ."  
"Liksom, varför gör du det här? Din ledare är så vansinnig."  
"Ber du om stryk?"  
"Kan du inte ens argumentera för dina åsikter? Du är så inte den Tyskland jag känner."  
Vid detta reste sig den andre upp och gav mig en ljungande örfil för att sedan kasta tallriken mot golvet. Skeden hamnade av farten på golvet medan fatets innehöll målade mattan vit.  
"Ät."  
Jag tog mig för kinden och såg på maten som fläckade mattan. Nog för att jag var hungrig men någon värdighet hade jag. Aldrig i livet att jag tänkte äta kall gröt från en matta.  
Det blev tyst medan hans blåa ögon såg in i mina gröna. Han såg lika bister ut som jag kände mig. Hur länge vi satt där var svårt att säga men klockans tickande började kännas irriterande.  
Tystnaden avbröts till sist av telefonen bredvid mig som gav ifrån sig ett envist ringande. Två signaler ljöd innan jag snabbt kastade mig över telefonen.  
"Tyskland är här! Han och Ry..."  
Längre hann jag inte innan Tyskland grep tag om mitt hår för att sedan ta luren ifrån min hand. Hårbottnen började ömma efter allt slitande.  
"Ni stör mitt i maten, England."  
"Han tar död på mitt folk!"  
Greppet om mitt hår blev hårdare varpå jag grinade illa.  
"Förklarar ni krig? Räkna med motstånd."  
Englands ilskna stämma hördes tydligt från andra sidan luren men exakt vad han sa kunde jag inte urskilja.  
"På återseende."  
Efter det lade han på luren och drog våldsamt ner mig på golvet med ansiktet mot den spillda maten.  
"Avbryt mig aldrig igen."  
Tonen var mörk och darrande av återhållsam ilska. Jag vågade knappt röra mig eller säga något.  
"Uppfattat?"  
Han drog upp mitt huvud och stirrade på mig, väntade tålmodigt på att jag skulle säga något.  
"Uppfattat." mumlade jag svagt.  
"Det var väl inte så svårt?"  
Den här gången svarade jag inte. Det här betydde inte att Tyskland hade vunnit. Någonstans fanns det en svag punkt som kunde utnyttjas och det gällde bara att komma på hur.  
"Du får städa upp den här röran, försöker du med något kommer jag fylla din skuldra med fler hål."  
Greppet om mina hårlockar lösgjordes och jag blängde på honom. En dag skulle han få.


	3. Det är så inte okej

Striderna utanför mitt hus avtog stegvis medan Tyskland lät mig slita i en av alla hans fabriker. Jag blev tröttare och matporttionerna var minimala. Ju fler månader som gick desto mer förändrades. Sedan en tid hade det blivit bestämt att utegångsförbud startade klockan åtta på kvällen vilket gjorda gatorna mer spöklika än normalt. Dessutom hade andra lagar införts som att judar inte fick cykla eller åka andra färdmedel längre och de fick inte heller handla i icke-judiska affärer. Reglerna blev alltfler och rättigheterna mindre.  
Dessutom hände det mycket i världen. Många länder var ute efter att stoppa blondinen från att ockupera andras hus vilket gjorde att denne var upptagen större delen av tiden.  
Ryssland höll Finland borta samtidigt som Estland, Lettland och Lithauen blev en del av moderlandet.  
Jag hade hört om motståndsrörelsen Armia Krajowa som aktivt arbetade med att sabotera för de tyska soldaterna och tydligen gick det bra för dem. Det var lite synd att jag inte hade någon möjlighet att kontakta dem men jag kände mig stolt över att mitt folk gjorde vad de kunde.

1941  
Telefonen ringde och det var en av de sällsynta fallen när ingen bevakade mig, däremot visste jag att soldater var placerade kring mitt hus för att jag inte skulle kunna ta mig någonstans. Tyskland hade gett sig av för två dagar sedan och i normala fall brukade åtminstone en soldat vaka över mig i huset. Jag såg mig ängsligt omkring för att sedan ta upp luren som blev fuktig av svetten från min hand.  
"Polen här."  
"Ah, kamrat Polen."  
"DU."  
Det var länge sedan jag hade hört från Ryssland men minnena från invaderingen var färska. Att denne dessutom lät helt nonchalant gjorde inte saken bättre. Vad för slags anledning hade han att ringa?  
"Ja, jag."  
"Vad vill du?"  
"Ah, det verkar som om kamrat Tyskland avbröt vårt avtal, ja."  
Det förvånade mig inte direkt. Detsamma hade hänt när England och Frankrike förhandlade om fred.  
"Så, varför ringer du mig?"  
"Ah, det kamrat Polen är för att avråda dig att gå på skogspromenader."  
"Va?"  
Vad hade det med saken att göra överhuvudtaget?  
"Mm, ja, det kan bli otrevligt."  
"Otrevligt? Jag har blivit misshandlad och förnedrad, det är så inte okej."  
Jag var förberedd på att drämma ner luren när Ryssland yttrade sig igen.  
"Ja, nej, det var inte okej, kamrat Polen."  
Jag lade på och stirrade ner i bordet. De blonda lockarna blockerade mitt synfält så att jag inte såg särskilt mycket på sidorna. Mina händer kramade hårt om knäskålarna. Var det där en ursäkt?

1941  
Jag kunde se från mitt fönster hur det gjordes razzior i de judiska hemmen och hela familjer föstes ihop som boskap i lastbilar för att sedan aldrig återvända. Mitt folk blev splittrat och levde i rädsla för att råka i onåd med de tyska soldaterna.


	4. Kamrat Polen

1943  
Jag tittade ner på mina magra handleder som blev alltmer beniga. Jag orkade knappt äta längre och det var krig fortfarande vilket gjorde att Tyskland fortsatte vara upptagen. Vad som än nämndes på radio kunde jag inte riktigt fokusera på det.  
"Ät, du behöver det."  
Tonen var förvånansvärt lugn men också mild. Den andres ansikte var blekt och under ögonen hade det bildats mörka påsar. Han såg väldigt trött ut men jag kunde inte direkt tycka synd om honom.  
"Orkar inte."  
"Du har ätit tre skedar."  
Jag lutade mig försiktigt tillbaka i soffan och slöt ögonen. Bara vila en stund, det borde räcka, bara en liten stund.  
"Mm."  
"Du kan dö."  
"Vems fel är det då?"  
Det kom inget svar och jag kände hur min kropp långsamt blev mer avslappnad, nästan lealös. Någonstans hördes en dörr som slängdes upp varpå någon ropade med hög stämma.  
"Vi har hittat en massgrav!"  
Mina andetag blev tunga och jämna.  
"Var fann ni den?"  
"I katynskogen, vi har inte hunnit fastställa någon siffra än men det är säkert mer än ett hundratal."  
Katynskogen? Skogspromenader, det kunde väl inte vara...? Mer hann jag inte tänka innan jag tappade medvetandet.

Jag gav order om att bära Polen till sängs innan det bar av till sagda skog. Under kriget och hanteringen av alla koncentrationsläger hade jag sett mer än vad jag ville. Det här handlade inte längre om att återuppbygga vår forna styrka, det var en galen slakt som inte hade någon mening. Min ledare höll på att tappa greppet. Mitt folk var vilseledda. Tankar som dessa var dock ingenting jag kunde uttala högt.  
"Har ni hittat någon information?"  
Kroppar bars upp ur graven och de hade förmultnat ordentligt. Vem som än hade anordnat graven gjorde det inte igår. Åtminstone ett par år hade gått.  
"Vi tror att det kan vara polacker, sir."  
Polacker, som om det inte räckte med allt annat som Polen hade hamnat i. Hade Polen fler fiender?  
_"Du låter väl kamrat Polen gå ut ibland, ja? Skogspromenader om hösten är underbara."_  
Självklart, vem annars?  
"Rapportera att ryssarna har anordnat en massgrav, se också till att leta efter fler för att vara på den säkra sidan."  
Det var ett dumt misstag att ge sådana hintar men Ryssland var inte direkt mentalt stabil.

1945 17 januari  
Kamrat Polen hade det svårt under den perioden eller rättare sagt, de åren var besvärliga. Det kändes lite konstigt att återvända till ett tyskägt Polen. Mycket hade förändrats. Sedan kamrat Tyskland tog över större delar av mitt hus var vi inte allierade längre. Istället gick jag över till den andra sidan och då skulle jag alltså hjälpa Polen, hmm men det såg ganska illa ut.  
Det hade varit ett litet uppror men kamrat Tyskland hade haft pansarvagnar och det gick inte särskilt bra. Fast jag måste erkänna, polacker är envisa, ja.  
Han lät inte speciellt glad när jag ringde, fast det kanske inte är särskilt konstigt egentligen. Men vad kunde jag göra?  
Kamrat Tyskland kunde avslyssna telefonerna, ja, och det fanns inte mycket annat att säga. Jag önskar att allting hade varit annorlunda, att min ledare hade beslutat något annat. Jag och mina soldater tog oss över gränsen utan större problem. Det var lite motstånd men inte mycket och sedan tog jag mig till Polens hus. En fönsterruta var trasig och någon hade målat Tysklands nya symbol över dörren. Inte särskilt vackert, nej.  
Var det blodstänk på marken?  
Mina soldater sökte igenom området innan jag slog in dörren.  
Jag klev in och upptäckte att någon hade förstört väggarna, kanske med en hammare? Stackars kamrat Polen. I vardagsrummet låg böcker sönderrivna, soffan var demolerad och även fåtöljen. När jag granskade köket låg krossade tallrikar tillsammans med glassplitter. Någon hade visst haft väldigt roligt under upproret.  
Till sist när jag hade konstaterat att nedervåningen var fri från fiender gick jag upp.  
"Kamrat Polen?"  
En till ful symbol i trappan, ja de tyckte verkligen om den. Det fanns tre rum och av någon anledning låg dörrarna på en hög tillsammans med en oljedunk. Hm, var kamrat Polens ens där? Till sist fann jag en låst dörr, inga problem, jag slog in den och möttes av en unken lukt. Vid fönstret var en säng placerad och i den låg en väldigt blev, väldigt mager Polen. De annars friska kinderna var insjunkna, armarna beniga och man kunde se lite väl mycket av nyckelbenet.  
Den ena handleden var satt i en boja vars andra ände var låst i sänggaveln.  
Om inte kamrat Polens bröstkorg hade rört sig skulle jag antagit att han var död. På nattduksbordet låg en hög med tallrikar som fortfarande hade rester kvar och en mängd flugor surrade omkring.  
Försiktigt gick jag mot honom för att sedan känna med handen över hans panna som var brännande het. Hur länge hade kamrat Polen legat här?  
"Skogs...promenad."  
Ja, kamrat Polen var inte alls kry och jag slet bort handbojan för att sedan försiktigt linda in honom i täcket. Sedan bar jag ut honom, det var som att bära ett barn.  
Jag skulle nog ta hand om Polen.  
"Ska du bli ett med moderlandet, ja?"


	5. Jaltakonferensen

Jaltakonferensen  
"Men vi kan inte ge bort Polen!"  
Den glasögonprydde mannen slog näven i bordet medan mannen med tjocka ögonbryn bistert såg ner i sin tekopp och drog en djup suck. Kriget hade pågått länge och det som hade gjort störst skillnad var alliansen med Ryssland och den polska motståndsrörelsen. Förslaget var inte alls lockande men vad kunde de göra? Han rörde om i tekoppen med sin tesked."  
"Amerika...Vad tror du händer om vi vägrar?"  
Den andre ställde sig upp och skakade i hela kroppen medan han närmast skrek.  
"Kommer du inte ihåg vad Ryssland gjorde? Vad gjorde du egentligen, huh, vad gjorde du England?!"  
"Jag, vad gjorde du själv? Skulle du inte vara "_hjälten_?" fräste England tillbaka.  
"Hey, jag blev bombad av Japan och jag hade andra saker för mig. Skulle inte du och Frankrike hjälpa honom?  
"Vi...hade inte resurser."  
De såg på varandra innan den yngre av dem såg besviken ut.  
"Vilka hjältar vi är...kunde inte ens hjälpa Polen."  
"Om vi låter Ryssland få Polen kanske vi kan avsluta kriget."  
"Åh, jag gillar inte det här."  
"Vi får ställa ett ultimatum."  
De började diskutera det hela och när de väl blev sams släpptes Ryssland in i rummet.  
"Hm, vad är det här?"  
Ryssland synade pappret som de två länderna hade lagt fram på bordet. En penna hölls fram av Amerika som såg ut att vilja slå honom.  
"Det här är våra krav för att du ens ska få peta på Polen."  
Kommentaren fick den andre att nicka och ögna igenom pappret väldigt noga. Det var en spänd stämning i rummet innan denne tog emot pennan för att sedan skriva ner sin signatur. Därefter tog England pappret och synade det för säkerhets skull.  
"Och du lovar att det blir fria?" manade Amerika på och blängde på den äldre som fortsatte le obesvärat.  
"Mhm, var det allt, ja?"  
De två engelsktalande länderna såg på varandra innan de mötte Rysslands blick.  
"Om vi väl vinner måste Tyskland avnazifieras och flera krigsdrabbade länder behöver hjälp med att återhämta sig. " sa England till sist.  
"Ja, när vi vinner." sa Ryssland glatt.  
Flera punkter togs upp och de tre länderna kom slutligen överens. Mötet avslutades utan större konflikter och de kunde återvända till sitt.

Kamrat Polen såg väldigt bräcklig ut. Det var otroligt att han inte hade dött än. Emellanåt var han halvt medvetande och det gick att få i honom vätska men annars var han som en död. Jag såg på medan sjuksköterskan gjorde sin sedvanliga undersökning innan jag gick in och satte mig på en stol vid sängen. Jag noterade att en karaff med vatten stod framme på nattduksbordet tillsammans med ett glas. När sjuksköterskan lämnade rummet rörde jag varsamt vid hans kind.  
"Du vet kamrat Polen, jag är inte särskilt bra på det där med vänskap men vore det inte bra om vi kunde bli sams?"  
Egentligen förväntade jag mig inte något svar men tydligen hade han hört, det ryckte till i mungiporna.  
"Jag kommer ta hand om dig till du blir stark igen."  
Ögonen öppnades väldigt försiktigt.  
"Nej, inte..."  
Rösten var skrovlig och lågmäld men jag hörde.  
"Ah, förlåt men jag äger ditt hus just nu. Det blir som förr i världen, ja?"  
"Vill inte..."  
Istället för att svara hällde jag upp vatten i ett glas som stod på nattduksbordet.  
"Törstig?"  
Blondinen blinkade till och såg på vattenglaset med något längtande i blicken. Dock sades ingenting. Jag hjälpte honom att sätta sig upp innan jag varsamt förde glaset mot dennes läppar.  
"Jag ska vinna över Tyskland, ja och vinna kriget. Sedan kommer allt bli bra."  
Polen drack en hel del innan han hostade till.  
"Försiktigt, försiktigt."  
Det blev lite söligt men jag valde att inte säga något. Istället torkade jag honom varsamt och log.  
"Hur, hur liksom gick upproret?"  
Vore det skonsammare att säga som det var eller skulle jag undvika frågan? De gröna ögonen såg på mig och jag fortsatte le.  
"Du kan vara stolt kamrat Polen, de kämpade bra, ja."  
Detta verkade lugna honom en smula.  
"Om jag inte varit så svag..."  
Svaghet var inte det största problemet, det var snarare att de inte hann rusta upp ordentligt innan Tyskland kom. Sedan var Polen otroligt envis också.  
"Ska jag hämta något kamrat Polen, soppa?"  
Med tanke på hur mager blondinen var skulle fast föda bli svårsmält.  
"Var det liksom du som gjorde massgravar?"  
Aj, aj. Vilken blick och tonen var anklagande.  
"Hm?"  
"De hittade liksom massgravar."  
"Åh, kan det inte vara Tyskland själv som gjorde det?"  
"Liksom nej."  
"Han har gjort sånt förut, har du hört talas om gaskammrarna, ja?"  
Ögonen var uppspärrade och munnen skälvde, aj, aj, det var tydligen känsligt område.  
"Nå, vill du ha något mer, ja, nej?"  
Polen skakade på huvudet och jag reste mig från stolen.  
"På återseende."

2 maj  
Det tog tid innan jag hade lyckats återhämta mig. På radion fick jag veta att Ryssland hade hunnit före Tyskland till Berlin vilket hade gett honom segern. Kriget avslutades efter en vecka och sedan handlade det om att bygga upp allting. Större delar Warszawa samt andra städer var ruiner från kriget. Skadorna i mitt hus var enorma och den hemska symbolen var lite överallt. Tillsammans med England gick jag runt för att se hur mycket reparationer som behövde göras. Han såg hela tiden ängslig ut medan han stödde mig. Det kändes kämpigt att röra sig, energin verkade inte räcka till ordentligt.  
När vi hade sett över hur undervåningen låg till kämpade vi uppför trapporna. När vi hade sett igenom de andra rummen var det bara mitt kvar. Det knöt sig i magen, jag ville inte ens gå in.  
"Jag vill se koncentrationslägren."  
"Polen, du borde inte."  
"Jag kräver att få se dem!"  
"Ah, jag tror att England har rätt, kamrat Polen."  
På något vis orkade jag slita mig loss från Englands arm för att sedan gå emot den längre mannen.  
"Erkänn! Det var liksom du som slaktade mitt folk!"  
"Polen!"  
"Hmm, du borde inte skrika, kamrat Polen."  
"Jag kommer liksom aldrig bli en del av ditt jävla moderland!"  
Jag använde mina sista krafter till att ge honom en ljungande örfil som faktiskt suddade ut det där leendet som alltid fanns där. Dock sjönk jag ihop och skulle antagligen landat på golvet om inte England fångade upp mig.  
"Åhh, har kamrat England inte berättat vad vi beslutade?"  
Kommentaren fick mig att se mellan de två länderna. Vad hade de beslutat? Vad det än var verkade England vara oförmögen att se mig i ögonen. Skeptiskt såg jag på Ryssland som nu hade tagit fram ett papper.  
"Jag äger ditt hus, kamrat Polen."  
"S...sålde ni mig?"  
Det kom inget svar men det besvärade ansiktsuttrycket sa mer än ord någonsin kunde beskriva. Den långe mannen såg helt obesvärad ut medan han lade sin hand på min axel.  
"Sa jag inte det, hm? Jag ska ta hand om dig tills du blir bättre."  
Inte ett ord kom från England som såg åt ett helt annat håll. Jag blinkade till när Ryssland började leda iväg mig och jag var alldeles för svag för att orka kämpa emot.  
Sedan blev jag en del av moderlandet...


End file.
